Black's Journey
by zoruarules4
Summary: Black, Cheren and Bianca travel Unova, finding love and adventure. However, with a bounty hunter and a love-crazed leader after them, nothing is safe. Let's begin the adventure!
1. What Is Going On?

I do not own Pokémon or anything else. Hope you like it.

**_Prologue_**

'Everything is done, Professor.' Fennel typed up a few numbers and letters on her laptop for her report on the legendary Pokémon.

'Fennel, you know the legend about the legendary black Dragon-Type Pokémon?' Professor Juniper questioned her oblivious assistant that had agreed to the most boring job on the planet.

'Yes,' Fennel said, hesitating at the thought. 'Well I had a bad nightmare about it, but then it turned into a dream. Humans and Pokémon were about to be separated forever, but then a Trainer, I don't know which gender, battled a guy that was driven with evil. He had the black legend, Zekrom with him. The other Trainer had the white legend, Reshiram and the unknown trainer won.'

'I didn't know Reshiram existed until that dream and I did research, 'Fennel continued on. 'And anyway, Professor, why did you have to remind me? Is it because you think my dreams can come true? Zekrom forbid.' Fennel sarcastically said to her boss.

'I wouldn't say it's impossible for that to happen,' the Professor sighed to her just confusing her assistant even more than she already did.

Professor Juniper's Munna hopped up and down.

The professor started to walk away from her lab and into her house.

'You are seriously walking away from this conversation, come on,' Fennel said in total annoyance at the Professor. She ran after the Professor. 'Seriously!'

**End Of Prologue**

**One year later**

**Chapter 1: What Is Going On?**

In a small village, on the east coast of the mysterious Unova region, lived an interesting girl with a dark unknown past.

The girl lived with her mother alone in a small, white house in the loneliest part of the village that had sweeping hills that rolled across the plains.

She had dark brown hair with gleaming sapphire eyes. She had pale skin.

The girl's name was Black Coldman.

Black was in the living room with her mum in the bathroom taking a shower when the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it!' Black shouted running to the door while her mother was in the shower.

Black opened the large brown doors of her humble home that she had loved since she could remember.

There were two people outside on that brisk warm day.

One of them was a boy that had dark-blue hair, red glasses, was wearing a red and white shirt and blue jacket with black jeans.

The other was a girl that had blonde hair, a green beret, was wearing an orange and white sundress.

'Hello,' the girl said in a cheery tone.

A sudden wave of remembrance swept over Black.

'Cheren, Bianca, what are you doing here?' she said over joyed to see the people she called best friends before she moved away from them several years ago. They left after her father died in an explosion at his mysterious secret work that also claimed the life of Cheren's father. She never truly knew her father and his secret work.

Black and Cheren broke into a hug that lasted one minute until they broke it up. Black took a step back, still smiling. She looked at Cheren who was rubbing the back of his head.

'Hello,' Cheren said awkwardly to her. Black hugged him for two seconds then took another step back.

'Who was there? her mother called to her.

'It's Cheren and Bianca,' she called back.

'What!' her mother screeched then quietness reached throughout the house. 'I thought I left there without people knowing where we are. Tell them to leave now because we are leaving!' She yelled to her ignorant daughter as she quickly got changed. Black's mother was scared for this outcome to happen, she didn't want to lose Black just like she lost him.

Ignoring her mother's yell, Black invited her lost friends in to the house. They were happy as they sat across the lounge, laughing and telling the wonderful stories of what had happened since they last spoke.

'This house is so small and uncomfortable,' Bianca said commented on Black's house.

'It's alright especially for this type of area,' Black said to her defending her home.

'Black's right,' Cheren said helping Black's case.

'I said get out!' Black's mother screamed from upstairs. Black's mother ran downstairs and started grabbing stuff. She was wearing a black jacket that was undone with a pink shirt. She was wearing blue jeans and black boots.

'Why, they are my friends?' Black pleaded to her flustered mother who was panicking like Black has never seen before.

'No they will find us like they found him,' Black's mother droned as she grabbed things and them into her bag.

'Mum, calm down. Who are you talking about?' Black asked her mother worried.

'No, can't speak, must get out while still have chance,' her mother said as she grabbed Black's arm and started to run out. Black struggled out of her mother's grip then her mother tripped over and knocked her head hard on the white blank concrete. Everything stopped mid-air for Black.

'Mum,' she shook her mother desperately but her mother still didn't move. She turned her mother over. Her mother had cut her lip and was knocked unconscious.

'Black, go on a journey to find… Please…' she silently whispered then closed her fragile eyes with one single tear running across her pale cheek.

'Mum! Please wake up. Mum!' Black screamed. She lay on her mother and cried her eyes out.

'I'll call 000,' Cheren said and called Nurse Joy. Soon the ambulance arrived and after frantic CPR, they loaded her mother on to the stretcher then took her mother away.

She sat cross-legged on one of the hills crying alongside her friends.

'Are you alright?' Cheren asked her. She suddenly lunged at him, tackling him over, laying across him and crying into his chest. Bianca started to stroke her back and Cheren just lay across the ground helpless.

'It was my fault,' she cried, burying her head into his chest. 'If I had of listened to her, she would be,' she cried even more. Cheren got up and she sat on her legs. 'She told me to go on a journey to find something.'

'Find what!' Bianca demanded at her.

'I don't know but I am going to find out. I am going to visit my mother though before I find the real meaning to those words,' she said determined walking off to the direction of the village centre. Cheren and Bianca shared worried glances then took off with her.

Meanwhile, a green-haired boy watched her movements from a branch of a hidden tree.

Those words signed her mother's demise and his plan.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you liked it. Please review**


	2. Murder By The Seams

**I hope you like this one**

**Chapter 2: Murder By The Seams**

Black, Cheren, and Bianca strolled into the village centre unnoticed till they got to the desk of the nearest Pokémon Centre.

They wanted to see whether Black's mother was alright from her accident from before.

'Can we please see Delta Coldman? Our names are Black, Cheren and Bianca,' Black asked Nurse Joy. She had a worried look on her face.

'Of course, she's in Room 2 on Floor 6,' she happily replied to them. Cheren scratched his blue-haired head in confusement.

'So that means we have to go on the- Elevator!' Bianca said to them in her panic mode.

'Seriously, Bianca. We all are teenagers now. Don't be so childish like you normally are. I'm sixteen, Black's seventeen, and you're fifteen.' Cheren said coldly to Bianca.

Bianca cried offended at what her friend said and ran off down the hall.

'Bianca!' Black yelled to her. Black looked coldly at Cheren and shook her head. She ran after Bianca and followed Bianca to the girls' bathroom. When Black talked to Bianca for one hour, she finally calmed down.

They both went outside the girl bathroom. Black saw a man in his early twenties watching Nurse Joy.

The man had brown pointy hair, were wearing an orange and green shirt and red joggers.

'Seriously, what are you doing?' Black questioned the man who reminded her of a dog waiting for his owner to give him a treat.

'Watching the most beautiful, most wonderful, most stunning Nurse Joy signing paperwork. Ahhh, a wondrous sight to be for told,' replied the man in a way that annoyed Black half to death.

'You're being a pervert and I hate perverts.' Black loudly said to him.

When he turned around and saw Black, his eyes became love hearts. He bowed down on his hands and knees. 'Oh dear woman, I love you. Please marry me,'

Oh Reshiram, Black thought. I know this guy, yeah I do. He's the guy who's been flirting with the ladies in the faraway Kanto region, mostly with the nurses and Officer Jenny. Mum warned me about him.

Black quietly tiptoed around the back and kicked the hell out of him.

Bianca jumped back in shock.

'Seriously, ladies are my trigger picture, you weird girl, okay!' he shouted. 'My name's Brock, by the way whether you are interested in this ladies' man,' The man called Brock ran away from them in the opposite direction.

Cheren appeared out of nowhere with an annoyed look on his face. 'Seriously! I've been searching for you!' Cheren glanced at Bianca, 'Oh and you too, Bianca.'

'Why is everybody saying seriously all of a sudden?!' Black said looking around as if a Bouffalant was going to charge at her and use the move Headbutt at her.

'Oh and sorry Bianca.' Cheren said rolling his eyes but almost smiling.

The three got onto the metal hot-dog-smelling elevator. Black watched the numbers go up and down till they got to Floor 6 then she slowly walked with her friends to room 2. They were about to enter when Black heard a man's voice inside.

'You were always the clumsy girl, my favourite friend,' a rough, untamed voice said to Delta.

'Leave me alone, you're dead,' Delta said weakly but strongly. 'You have been dead for years.'

'Only in your mind but now I am sorry about this but I am going to have to shoot you to kill you. You were always a hassle to be dealt with,' the man's voice said evilly. 'I am a sorry but I chose this life.'

'A man doesn't choose a life, a man lives one. Noooo!' her mother screamed at the stranger that had already got his gun that was around his back. Black and her friends ran in to save her from the evil man that threatened her life.

Bang! Bang! A gun fire broke through the quietness of the hospital.

Black saw her mother dead with a man standing over her with a gun, drenched in her mother's blood.

The man had ragged black hair and a poison green eye. The other eye was covered by an eye patch. He wore a light brown over coat over a black top. He had blue jeans and a cowboy hat.

The man smiled to Black, put his gun away, bowed then jumped out the window. Black ran to the window and found no sign of him at all. Then she turned back to her dead mother.

The police and doctors came in a flash with Black crying where she was. Cheren and Bianca stood helplessly as their friend cried her heart out the second time that day.

_2 Hours Later_

They had taped the crime scene off. Black, Cheren and Bianca were in the hallway over whelmed with shock.

A detective sat down beside Black. He was a bald man in a suit fit for a funeral.

'You alright, kid,' he asked her, gently.

'Would you be alright if the only family member you had left just died in front of you because of a man you had never known wanted something,' Black said in a low tone angrily.

'Can you describe him for me?' the detective asked her gently.

'He had one eye, black ragged hair, he had a long jacket and a gun,' Black replied to him remembering the experience of her mother dying.

'So the Hunter is back,' the detective muttered to himself.

'Who?' Cheren and Bianca asked him.

'The Hunter was a terror that was a killer, kidnapper, terrorist and whole more gruesome stuff for hire. He went missing seven years ago but now it seems he is killing people off once more for personal needs. He did his gruesome work for 23 years, well that's all we know of his first victim that was thrown in front of us.' The detective said disgusted with the Hunter. 'Where is your father?'

'He's dead,' Black said in a sad voice. 'He died in a work explosion seven years ago, then we moved here.'

The detective looked at her curiously then shook his head. He gave her a palm card. 'If you can remember anything else, please call. My name is Mr Dangerous of the GateKeepers,' Then the detective left without another word said.

She saw him talk to another man then they both left quietly.

Black, Cheren and Bianca walked out of the hospital in a state of dread with a tint of despair.

'Where are you going?' Cheren asked as Black walked in the opposite direction they were.

'I am going to stay with Professor Juniper. She was a friend of my mother's. I think she would like me to visit,' Black said as she turned around. She smiled to her friends and then waved. Then she ran off crying into the alleyways to the friend of her mother's.

Meanwhile, a green-haired boy watched her from a branch of a hidden tree.

A plan was in the boy's mind, clear to him that his future girfriend must be kidnapped from her male best friend's grasp into a hidden place where he could not find her.

**Chapter End.**


	3. Profiles

**I hope you like the Chapter**

**Chapter 3: Profiles**

Black ran to the Professor's brown, old, house where the Professor lived and worked.

She pushed the rather large black and white doors open. There lay the Professor and Fennel working and gathering research on a legendary Pokémon like they normally did.

The Professor turned around from her work station and saw Black. 'Oh hello Black, what can I do for you?' Professor Juniper said smiling to her so gently and brightly it made Black angry.

'My mother has been killed and shot by a stranger!' Black angrily screamed at her.

'Okay. Was he an assassin named the Hunter?' Fennel said uneasily back to Black.

'Yeah,' Black said, remembering the Hunter's menacing eyes and his smile to her. It was strange to her though, they had never of met before that but he smiled to her like she was his oldest friend.

'There is no need to mention him in here,' the Professor said to Fennel but Fennel typed up letters and numbers till a profile came up.

'Jason Nightgale. Wanted for harming people and Pokémon. Reward: $80,000,000,000' Fennel said reading the profile.

'Pretty much your serial killer for hire, kind of thing but much more deadly and a lot harder to catch.'

'So he was a hunter and murderer. No one knows why he became one, except the ones that he hunted and killed. Pretty much the hunter who killed 90,000 people and their Pokémon which equalled over 100,000 innocent Pokémon lives were extinguished for no reason.' Professor Juniper said to Black.

'And I forgot to give you this. It is not native to Unova unless you show it a legendary or have something to mourn. Here you go.' Professor Juniper handed Black a red Poke Ball.

'What Pokémon is inside this Ball?' Black questioned the Professor curiously.

'Zorua, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. It knows Psychic, Bite, Cut, and Torment. It can transform into any form of Pokémon or any human known to the Pokémon.' Professor said to her gently. 'Treat it well and it will treat you well.'

'See you!' Black said then ran to the doors of Professor Juniper's lab and home much to the Professor's surprise.

'Are you sure you are alright?' the Professor asked her.

By the time she finished her sentence, Black was gone out of the door.

'I guess she is fine,' The Professor sighed, giving a dismissing wave at the door.

Bianca and Cheren were waiting outside the lab.

'What took you so long?!' Cheren angrily said to Black.

Cheren suddenly realized what he had done and blushed.

'I…I'm sorry, Black!'

Black had already run off crying for no apparent reason for running off. 'Oh great, she ran off again,' Cheren muttered annoyed.

A light appeared in the mysterious forest that pitch-black night.

Black saw it and followed till the light came to a sign and pointed to it.

**_'Nimbasa City' _**it read.

A beautiful teenage lady came to her and helped her up.

'Hi. My name's Elesa, Nimbasa's Gym Leader. You can stay the night at my house. That light was two of my Emolga leading you.'

Elesa lead Black to her mansion. Elesa's mansion was big and fancy, nothing like Black had ever seen.

Black followed her through the hallways till they came to a gold door with an old brown doorknob. 'Sleep in that room. That is a guest room.' Black shut the door, lay on the queen-sized bed and wondered about her best friends.

_How are they going without me? _she thought, scratching her cheek.

_Have they forgotten about me, or are they mourning? _Black wondered most of all the things she thought about.

Then she went into a peaceful dream.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Cheren were arguing with Elesa in the lounge room.

'How the heck, are we going to create a birthday ball for my best friend if you are being such a drama queen?!' Bianca said, acting crazy all of a sudden.

'That's the easy part, Bianca,' Elesa smiled. 'I can afford anything and I have a ball-room as well but cross with me then say goodbye to her party.' Elesa crossed her arms playfully and called her personal butler named Hitch.

'Hitch, I want a hot chocolate with two chamomile tea cups full of it.'

Hitch rushed away and in two minutes, he came back with the drinks laid out on a silver platter.

'For the mistress and her friends,' Hitch announced to them

'You may go.' Elesa shooed Hitch away carelessly. The butler followed his orders without another word said.

'Now, back to Black's birthday plan.'

Cheren, meanwhile was staring at a fly on a wall.

Elesa sipped her tea slowly and smiled.

Bianca was listening to every word Elesa said.

'Bianca, what's Black's favourite colour?' Elesa questioned her, leaning in closely to the two.

'Black.' Bianca rolled her Snivy-green eyes. 'It's obvious that black's her favourite because it also is her first name.'

'Bianca, you're on the ribbons for the party. They are in the cupboard near the kitchen. Be careful to not run into my butler, he does not like strangers such as yourself snooping around.' Elesa ordered Bianca and she horse galloped away from the room they were in.

'Cheren, you're on black balloons. Cheren!'

Cheren stopped daydreaming and looked at Elesa, his head wobbling slightly.

'You are on balloons. Go now before I call the dogs on you and ruin Black's party!' Elesa leaned in to Cheren and pushed him away, him rushing away as quickly as a fox being woken from a gun.

**Chapter End**

**The chapter was delayed for several days because the Internet was not working and also that please review. This is my first Fanfic.**


	4. Black and the Plasma Prince

**Chapter 4: Black and the Plasma Prince**

Bianca yawned.

'I'm tired and worn out, Elesa. Can't I go back to my guest bedroom?' Bianca sleepily said, pinning a black and white balloon to the wall on a giant ladder since Cheren, Bianca and Elesa were in Elesa's giant ballroom in her mansion putting decorations on for Black's 17th birthday ball.

It was Elesa's idea and she heard from Black's mother that it was Black's birthday well before she died.

'We have to keep going, Bianca,' Elesa sighed, putting biscuits on her grand dining table.

'Otherwise, she'll think you and Cheren didn't care for her and she will probably avoid you for eternity. And we have to get going, anyway.' Elesa said to Cheren and Bianca.

'Hey! Why don't I take her out for lunch at Café Nimbasa? You and Bianca can prepare and invite lots of people while I delay Black?' Cheren suggested to the both of them so that he could get close to the girl of his dreams.

'Yeah, sure,' Elesa said to Cheren. 'I'll wake her up. Cheren, take my place because I'm going to her bedroom to wake Black up.'

Elesa walked slowly like a snake and sighed.

'I wish that Team Plasma haven't destroyed Dragonspriral Tower looking for the Dark Stone,' Elesa sighed.

She remembered the thing her grandfather had said about the two stones that held the legends.

Memory

_Five year old Elesa played with her toy bunny named Fluffy and hugged her grandfather._

'_Elesa, my child, the Dark Stone has held Zekrom in its core for two thousand years. And the great Light Stone has held Reshiram in its core for two thousand years as well,' Elesa's grandfather said._

'_Grandaddy, will some Trainer find one of the stones and change Unova?' Elesa questioned her grandpa._

'_No chance.' the grandpa replied._

'_How come?' Elesa asked the grandpa._

'_Cos' that they are deeply buried in the heart of Dragonspriral Tower.' the grandfather replied._

_End of the memory_

Elesa knocked on the door.

'Who is it?' came Black's sleepy voice.

'It's me, Elesa.' Elesa answered, opening the door.

Elesa helped Black into a white top with black jeans and a black jacket with red joggers.

'Here. It's a silver bracelet with charms shaped like legendaries. Like Zekrom and Reshiram and the number one legend of Unova, Victini,' Elesa put the bracelet on Black's wrist and smiled. 'They will protect you.'

'Today Cheren is taking you for lunch at a café. Hitch will drive you in his cab.' Elesa said.

Black and Cheren got to Hitch's cab and got in.

'Where are you two lovebirds going to?' Hitch cheekily asked Black and Cheren.

'It's Black's birthday, so we are going to a café. And we are not lovebirds!' Cheren angrily screamed to Hitch, who was revving up Elesa's Rolls-Royce limo.

The drive went on for half an hour till Black and Cheren, holding hands as friends, went in.

Black and Cheren sat on two lilac velvet chairs beside each other.

'So, what do you want to talk about?' Black asked her best friend.

Cheren's heart was beating like a drum.

Suddenly a person swept around the two friends and snatched Black away, his hands sweating with a desire to talk to the girl who somehow had a connection with his boss.

He was gone so fast he was a blur that none saw.

'What are you doing!?' Black tried to speak but the stranger cupped his hands over her mouth.

'You have something in common with my lord N, you girl. Come with me!'

The servant of the so-called "lord N" dragged Black to a room and tied her arms and legs to a chair.

Suddenly a green-haired figure glinted in the moonlight and came into Black's sight.

'I am N. I presume you are Black Coldman?' the teenage boy named N said, walking towards Black.

He came so close that his forehead was a millimetre from Black's forehead.

'What the Reshiram do you want with me?' Black wriggled and squirmed, but the tape over her mouth was stuck and she couldn't get out.

'I want your hand.' N confirmed, whipping his tea-green hair.

'What, seriously. WHY?' Black questioned the guy who she didn't know was in madly in love.

'Because I want to rule Unova...with you.' he answered, tapping his feet.

His green eyes slowly rolled around in his wild head.

'What?' Black was starstruck.

'Pokémon are trapped in Poke Balls, being commanded against their will to be free. And you are the perfect girl. Imagine, you and me, sitting in a forest full of creatures.'

'So? You have no right to kidnap me.'

N silently whispered and spoke to his guards whom he called "grunts" .

'Take Black and I to the castle behind the Unova League. Then, give her the gift for me. I, meanwhile will design something that will amaze her.'

Black had no idea what N had in store for her.

The guard standing beside N untied Black's ropes and grumbled.

'My lord, don't you think you have-' the guard was interrupted by N.

'Black, I love you and nothing is standing in my way.' N announced.

Black was starting to get really annoyed.

'Idiot.' was all Black could say when N scooped her up and put her in the back of his limo, next to him.

Meanwhile, Cheren ran back to Elesa's mansion and started to shout. 'Elesa? Bianca? Black's been kidnapped!'

Elesa came out with a surprised look on her face. 'She's what!?'

'She was kidnapped by N.' a mysterious voice said in the darkness.

'Who are you and I got Pokemon to battle!' Elesa angrily shouted.

A man came into view. 'Name's Mr Dangerous. N's the leader of Team Plasma and he's lookin' for a girl named White Coldman. He might of mistaken your Black for White.'

Cheren stared at the Mr Dangerous. 'Wait a minute. Did you say _White Coldman_?'

'Yeah. So?'

'That means...White is Black's sister! Black never told us she had a sister.'

'True. White never mentioned she was Black's relative. I spoke to White. Said she was someone's sister.' Elesa sighed.

'Cheren, I'm thinking of a plan. Mr Dangerous, do you know a Mr Jason Nightgale?' Bianca asked the man.

'Yeah, I do.'

'Can you convince him to meet me at Dragonspiral Tower in a week? I have a mysterious feeling about the Hunter and Black and White.'

'Bianca, is this one of your plans that never work?' Cheren nervously questioned her.

Bianca glared at Cheren for the first time in twenty years. 'Trust me.'

Meanwhile, back at N's castle behind the Unova League, Black was staring at N oblivously.

'Are you sure about this? I mean, come on. Isn't gazing at pictures of you boring?'

'So? We'll be king and queen in a week, we'll be visiting Dragonspiral for our wedding.'

Black was getting more annoyed and angry every second she stayed with N.

'Listen, lover boy, I am gonna kick you in the butt, throw you outside and call Alder the champion to deal with you, the crazy eighteen year old boy,' Black threatened.

'OK,' N said.

Chapter End


	5. Fight With The Servant Girl

Chapter 5

Black stared at N, realising that he wanted her heart.

'If you take me, I won't love you.' she glanced at N.

'No. You've got it wrong. If I take you, you'll love me. It's that simple.' N gazed at Black , the girl held captive in front of him.

The guards untied Black mysteriously and with no reply, grabbed her and put roughly in a car, N sitting beside her and trying to comfort her . 'You will be fine.'

Black was angrier than ever. 'What do you mean I am gonna be fine?!'

N shook his head and lay beside Black, putting his sweet-smelling arm on her back.

She breathed in and out glancing at N, his grinning at Black made her nervous and lonely.

They walked in, a chill running down Black's spine as N smiled at her.

Would Black spend eternity with him?

The lounge room was fancy and grand.

A painting on the smooth vanilla walls, porcelain floors down the bottom with a few furniture in.

'Here we are,' N breathed, looking at the glass grey table. 'Please sit down, my lady.'

'N, will I ever see my friends again?' Black asked him as she sat down.

'Yes. At Elesa Lydra's ball for someone.' N confirmed.

Black was stunned.

This was luck. She could sneak away and run.

N stared heavily and Black stared back, hoping that he'll let her go.

'Black, we leave in a hour. Grunt 3, help her undress and choose an outfit,' N ordered the female strongly.

The little Grunt shivered with pain and hurried over to Black, her skirt fluttering. 'Miss, let's go,'

Black got on her knees and stared at the little girl, the girl's eyes as big as Pignite's tail.

'What's wrong?'

'N-N-N smacked me before you came because he wanted everything t-t-t-to be perfect,' the girl stammered. 'My name's Shiya, miss White.'

Black was starstruck. 'I'm sorry, but I'm Black Coldman, not a woman named White.'

Shiya dragged Black to the royal chamber where she was supposed to sleep.

Black gasped, Shiya pinching Black's pale white arm.

'Miss, this is where you and lord N will be sleeping.' Shiya pointed.

Black felt like a Kyurem caught in headlights.

'Excuse me?'

Shiya turned pale as a fainted Reshiram. 'You _don't _like lord N? He's wonderful, handsome, smart, and he's eighteen!'

Black, meanwhile turned as red as a Ho-oh. 'I'll tell you what! He's bad, dumb as a rock, ugly, and I don't care what age he is, little girl,'

Shiya burst into tears and punched and kicked Black, Black falling to the floor bleeding like mad.

N opened the door and saw punching, kicking, pinching and cackling Shiya. 'Black, are you alright?'

He held her dearly, Black staring dumbly at N.

'You hurt my princess, Shiya. You're FIRED‼' N screeched at the evil Shiya.

She ran out, cursing Black as she ran out of the palace and out of the Unova League.

N turned Black around and took her hand, staring lovingly at her. He noticed the bleeding open to see scar. 'I'll get you a bandage to cover that up,' he mumbled, shaking the stray tea-green hairs from his perfect face.

Black wondered if all the Grunts were like this, because of her.

N suddenly came back and bandaged the wound that Shiya had cut in Black's forehead. 'Black, I will always protect you from the dangers that lay ahead.'

Suddenly Black fainted.

Chapter End


	6. The Flashback

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

**Black POV**

_I was sitting in a sunflower field._

_I looked around, seeing if anybody was there._

_Suddenly I heard my dad's hard, steel voice. 'Black come here please.'_

_The voice willed me to come quietly._

_When I saw my Dad, he was coughing and bleeding._

_Blood_ was_ trickling down his waist and his skin was snow-white._

_Pale and white._

_He was dying._

_'Black, take this dagger. It will protect you.' he hoarsely managed to say._

_I took the dagger, observing it._

_It was dripping red, red blood._

_Then I looked across at Father._

_I realised that he commited suicide to save me._

_His dying voice made me shiver and cry._

_'Reshiram will save your life, she will save your life..' he gazed at my blue, blue eyes._

_In appearance, we were alike, but in Pokemon battling, I was the best at it._

_Father used physical weapons, like guns and swords._

_'Dad. Dad. Dad. DAD!' I cried._

_'I will see you in heaven. Goodbye Black...' Father's final words chilled me to my very core._

_He closed his fragile pale blue eyes and the bleeding ceased like a dried up but once flowing river._

_I bent over him carefully and lifted his body up to the sky and I burst into flowing see through tears, my father's body still as a computer in Professor Juniper's lab._

_Mom came back and she saw the corpse of my dead father. 'What happened?'_

**End of Flashback **

_3rd person_

Black woke up with a jolt in her and N's bed, everyone beside the comfy bed.

Even Cheren, Bianca, Elesa and Brock was there, seeing how Black was.

Brock leaned over her, looking down at Black's gleaming sapphire eyes. 'You wouldn't wake up, Black. We were worried that you was _dead_.'

The word _dead _rang through her ears like a blood-curdling scream. 'Don't say that word. Please.'

N came in and saw scared Black in the covers of the bed. 'Black are you alright?'

She burst into tears, looking up at the grey-greeny eyes of the green-haired prince. 'Do you people think I am alright?! I just saw a flashback of my father dying in the fields near Dragonspiral!'

N silently looked at Cheren's watch and sighed. 'Guys, you need to leave. I am going to make a pact with Black, it's 6:00.'

After everybody had gone N got into the bed and stared doubtfully at the girl who now hated him. 'Black, you need to get used to the castle, because soon we'll be parents.'

Black glared at N, got out of bed and left the room muttering bad words about N.

'Maybe she doesn't like me,' N wondered as he went to sleep.

But a man silently watched from a branch near a doubtful window and sighed, causing the branch to fall.

He landed on his butt and sighed angrily. 'Ouch.'

**Chapter End**

**I couldn't concentrate on the chapter so that's why it's so short.**

**Darn you Ryuk for taking over my computer!**


	7. Unravelling Answers

**Chapter 7**

_A week later_

N and Black walked quite slowly to the entrance, where there was a keypad in place of the door.

Strangely, the keypad had symbols instead of numbers.

N smiled to Black and she glared back, instantly turning N's good mood into a bad one. 'Black, I hope you're happy, cos' it's our wedding day, and I hope you think about Cheren and Brock's relationship,'

Black gazed at one of the closed vanilla windows and began to remember a moment she savoured forever.

The minute she met her father when she was little, he dying and Delta not knowing about it.

She began to cry a little and N just ignored it.

N touched Black's cheek and turned her towards him. 'What's wrong, Coldman? Have a cold?'

'No,' Black glared in a sarcastic mood, 'but you are annoying me, Harmonia. Can't you get your little butt out of Unova? Then I'll be good.'

He kept not noticing the angry looks on the seventeen year old teenage girl that stood in a bad mood beside him.

N tapped in a few symbols on the electronic keypad and waited for it to open.

A single punch from N kept the sarcastic comments from Black at bay.

'N, can't you let me go?' Black asked the eighteen year old.

'No,' N replied smoothly but annoyingly, 'because I need you to guard Zekrom.'

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!'

N smiled nervously. 'I meant, I love you.'

'Oh.'

One of the Grunts snarled at Black.

Black shivered and held tightly to the green-haired boy that was running to the limo.

N and Black got in.

More strange that _Hitch was driving._

Black was starting to feel dizzy.

Very.

N ordered Elesa's butler to drive to Dragonspiral Tower in the snow covered city that lay beside Shopping Mall Nine and the city powered by electricity.

During the drive, Black shivered and looked at the outfit N had chosen, black wedding jeans with a grey singlet with red sneakers.

She felt a mix of horrified and excitement in her beating heart.

N held her hand softly. 'Black.'

The girl beside him had already gone to the change rooms in Shopping Mall Nine, for they had already arrived.

Meanwhile, Black spread water on her face, her blood slowly turning to ice.

She was sure it was all a dream, Cheren and Bianca, her new Zorua, the Hunter, N, and her mother shot.

Suddenly a deafening roar filled the building with shrieks and cries.

Black turned around nervously and saw the legend of ice and fire.

White Kyurem.

She screamed and tried to run, but the fused Kyurem and Reshiram just sighed and left, leaving N with a Gym Leader's butler, Bianca, Cheren, Elesa, Brock, and the hidden Hunter, watching from behind a bush.

Bianca sighed in the bottom floor of the tower with the rest. 'Where is White and the Hunter? Black and N aren't here yet,'

Suddenly the gang(except Jason) heard a familer scream and then a deafening scream.

'Guys, the legends of Unova have mysteriously fused together to form-' Elesa was interuppted by Brock. 'White Kyurem!'

A mysterious voice in the darkness. 'Ghetsis and N fused together the two legends of fire and lighting to form Black and White Kyurem. Strangely, N has found out only Black and White can hold the command of the two genetic Pokemon. And I will help you.' the Hunter stepped into the light with a serious look on his face.

They stared at him oblivously.

'I'm the Hunter.'

The gang gazed at him in unison. 'Oh.'

Jason gave Brock one of the legend killing swords. 'Use this to protect Black. I depend on you.'

Brock shook his hand. 'Yes Nightgale, sir.'

The Hunter glared at him in annoyance. 'Why do you know my last name?'

Brock whispered in his ear, noticing a shadow behind Elesa. 'I know your secret, Jason.'

He screeched in nervous shouting. 'Look out Elesa!'

White Kyurem roared as if in reply and swiped at Cheren, losing hold of Black.

Black fell, Brock catching her and giving to the Nightgale man.

Black gazed into Jason's eyes and realised for a moment he was special.

The gang ran with the legend sprinting after them.

Suddenly Black saw N, making a "come with me group" motion.

Black pointed at N. He was in front of a hidden room.

The gang hopped off and ran into the room, N following and closing the door, locking it and running to Black.

'You alright?'

Black nodded before crawling to a corner and curling up in the warm blanket.

The three boys glared at each other.

Probably fighting over who gets to sleep beside Black.

Hunter crept over to Black and quietly kissed her cold forehead before heading over to Brock because of Brock needed to give Jason's sword back.

She snuggled in and he smiled.

Jason Nightgale could no longer keep his long-awaited secret from the girl who bewitched his life.

He was Black's long-lost father.

**Chapter End**

**It is nearing the end of this story! Finally I can work on my others, and bring my Vampire Knight story to life! See ya in Chapter 8! **


	8. Pokéhumans And Legendaries

**Chapter 8**

Jason woke up with perspiration on his face and chest.

He looked across at the rest and frowned. 'N, wake up. Black, wake up.'

The two Trainers crawled sleepily to the bounty hunter and N glared at Jason, Black glaring at N.

Jason shook his mane of chestnut-hair and sighed. 'Harmonia and Coldman, are you getting married?'

Black glared at N and he grinned. 'Yeah.' Black elbowed N and gazed at Brock. 'No, N. No.'

Nightgale gulped and spoke with a trembling tone. 'I hope you have a-a-a happy h-h-honeymoon,'

Black touched Jason the way she could touch him when she was born. 'Hunter, are you feeling alright? I am running back to my town, _away _from N and _near _to my mother's grave.'

Suddenly she saw a blood-splattered scar and started to touch it.

Jason crawled away and started to cry. 'I and my wife once had twins, beautiful. One of them ran away and the other stayed with her. At my work place a huge explosion was and I ran away from it. Everybody believed I was dead,'

Black crept up and gazed at the Hunter's gleaming blue eyes. 'That's like my father's death. He was killed at his work in an explosion. Wait. Are you what I think you are?'

The Hunter smiled and rubbed his head against Black's brown dirty hair. 'That's right, my darling. You are my daughter and I am your father.'

Black stared at Jason. 'So that was a poor soul?'

Jason nodded. 'Uh huh.'

The two Coldmans burst into fits of laughter, N staring at Black. 'You guys have a weird sense of humour,' 'But Black's still marrying me.'

Black noticed a giant shadow behind her newly-found father. 'Look out Dad!'

Reshiram glared at the Hunter, aka Black's father.

She picked up Black and stared at her, the piercing blue eyes of the Pokémon gazing deep in Black's heart. 'Jason. I told you to stay away from your daughter, and look what you've done to me!''

Black turned around and screamed for help.

Brock woke up, snatched Jason's powerful sword and sliced Reshiram's weak spot, her ears.

Reshiram cried and let Black go, her size beginning to decrease.

Soon, all was left of Reshiram was a stone as white as snow.

The Light Stone.

Black's father hugged his frightened daughter and suddenly the whole tower began to glow brightly.

Elesa, Cheren, and Bianca woke up, seeing a blinding grey light shining through Dragonspiral Tower.

They saw Black and Jason hugging, and the legendary stone.

Cheren grabbed the stone and kissed Black, Brock glaring through Cheren's core.

Cheren and N stepped back and glared doubtfully at happy Brock and Black.

Suddenly a girl stepped from the shadows with Zekrom and stared at Black. 'Ah, my dear twin, how many years have we parted ways?'

Elesa gasped for air, N holding her hand. 'So this is Black's twin, White.'

White nodded. 'I ordered Zekrom to persuade Reshiram to take a mere Pokehuman under her will.'

The gang stared dumbly at Jason. 'What the heck is a Pokehuman?'

Zekrom gazed at Black, then explained. 'Pokehumans are descendants of the creator of Pokémon, or they are genetically engineered. So they have our abilities. By the way, Pokémon can talk you know,'

He continued. 'Jason Nightgale is a descendant of the progenitor. He had contact with Reshiram and I so he has our powers. Black, you may have Pokéhuman blood inside you. If you want to stay human, talk to the original Kyurem to have your powers extracted.'

Black took a deep, deep breath and slowly looked at herself.

Ice was literally freezing her solid. 'Help! Help!'

Jason looked at his daughter's fate and glared at the three male Trainers who were standing beside him. 'Boys. You got any Fire Pokémon?'

Cheren, N and Brock each pulled out a Poké Ball and threw at the ground. 'Fire Combo! Emboar, Chandlure and Tepig!'

The attack launched into air, scaring White and Zekrom away.

But it wasn't enough to free Black from her icey fate.

Jason pulled out a gun and pushed the trigger. He closed his eyes in case Black was killed.

The Hunter heard breaking ice and a bone-breaking scream.

He opened his eyes and saw.

It wasn't the gun.

It was White's bloody sword slicing Black's arm in half.

Black glared at her murderous twin and screeched. 'Jason, help. Father, help!'

It was time to seal Black's twin. Black and White's father was hoping he didn't have to do this to his dear daughter.

Jason pulled out a blood-splattered necklace and held its aim at White. 'By the power vested in Grey Jai and the region of Unova, I hereby seal White Coldman, sister of Black Coldman and daughter of a human and a Pokéhuman. Let the ceremony begin!'

A circle of lighting, fire and ice surrounded White, her body beginning to transform into ashes.

As soon as the twin turned to ashes, Jason used his powers to heal Black. 'Let's go Black. As for you guys, find your own way out of here.' Black got on her father's back and he flew back to her village.

And so began the worlds of black and white.

Story End

And there goes the end of another zoruarules4 story.

See ya


	9. Special Chapter: in case you don't know

Special Chapter: in case you're wondering

Brock married Black with three children a year later and White's ashes were thrown gratefully into the Undella seas.

N ended up being Black's endless lover and Cheren is now working to be a Gym Leader.

Elesa did nothing except being interviewed and Hunter – Black's father is now the leader of a group called the Hunter Society.

The ball ended up being cancelled because of Black's kidnapping.

Sadly, Victini the mythical Pokémon wants Black's children - for himself.

A new story has begun...

Story End


End file.
